Wargames 1: Enterprise
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Update 3/3/2013: Undergoing full rewrite, story remaining up for continuity sake. Pairing: Harry/Hoshi. Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series
1. Chapter 1

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU

Chapter 1: A summer holiday of change.

'That Bastard' Harry thought as he stared out the side door of the Dursley's car, it was raining, it pounded on the windows echoing through the quietness.

Vernon would shift his glance into the mirror and glare at Harry before shifting his eyes back to looking out the window. His Aunt just sat there as still as a stone and Dudley was randomly talking about a boxing tournament he had won recently; no one was listening to him.

'How could he expect me to deal with all this?' Harry thought cursing Dumbledore, 'Damn Dumbledore, Damn Voldermourt, Damn Fudge.' Harry mentally spat. Fudge was out to tarnish his name destroying Harry's name to save his career; Voldermourt was self explanatory he was out to kill Harry. But at least Harry knew Fudge's and Voldermourt's intentions but Dumbledore was a secret person, Harry found it hard to predict the manipulative bastards movements and actions. Because of Dumbledore's manipulations Harry had lost his Godfather Sirius Black whom had been wrongly accused and thrown into Azkaban Prison without even a trial for the murder of Harry's parents. Sirius had been killed when trying to save Harry from his insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. His mind flashed back to that situation every time he closed his eyes, the guilt swelled up inside of him. 'Not anymore.' Harry mentally ordered himself, 'I'm going to learn Occulemency and I am going to train and learn to beat Voldermourt in my own way, not the way Dumbledore wants me to, Not the way Fudge wants to but my way. I will kill Voldermourt and I will use any means necessary.' Harry promised himself and subconsciously his hands clenched into fists.

He was bought out of his thoughts as the car came to a stop at the drive way to Number 4 Private Drive. Petunia and Dudley quickly ran from the car to the shelter of the house but before Vernon got out he turned to Harry, "Get your stuff out of the car and put it under the stairs." Vernon ordered. Harry glared at Vernon but complied anyway walking into the rain he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and dragged them into the house the rain pounding against his skin and clothes. Luckily he kept his most important stuff on his person, his wand and his invisibility cloak. Dumping his trunk under the stairs he walked up to the smallest bedroom in the house and placed Hedwig's cage on the desk and deposited his invisibility cloak under the loose floorboard. Dropping the floorboard back into place Harry collapsed onto his bed and just lay there wishing for the sweet bliss of sleep, except he knew there was not going to be any sweet bliss, it would be nightmares, reliving the department of mysteries incident and the death of Cedric Diggory.

He was right, Harry slept about 4 hours long before the nightmares struck and Harry woke up a cold sweat plastered on his forehead and his scar throbbing in pain. Slowly he tried to get back to sleep but when that failed he swung his feet round and sat there contemplating everything that had happened.

"There was no way I could have saved Cedric, we were both confused, I was injured so even if I did try to push him out the way I would have failed or Wormtail would have kept trying to kill him until he had succeeded. And Sirius was my fault no matter how hard everyone tells me it isn't, I should have trained harder and not let Snape's insults get to me like they did. Snape shouldn't have held that childish grudge against him even though Harry is not his father.

The sun started to rise and Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom, he took a quick shower then got dressed. Walking down stairs skipping the creaky step he started to make the breakfast, old habits were hard to break after all. Dishing out the breakfast he made himself a quick sandwich and walked out the front door as the Dursley's thundered down the stairs. Exiting the house he sensed the presence of the Order member trailing him as he walked along the streets, walking through the park Harry looped round and walked back to Number 4 ignoring his surroundings.

Reaching number 4 he walked in and stopped as Vernon appeared and started shouting. "BLOODY OWLS! No respect for normality." He shouted but Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs. Entering his room he saw three owls sitting there, one was Hedwig sitting in her cage cleaning her feathers, the second was Pig the owl belonging to Ron holding a letter on both feet and the third was an owl Harry didn't recognize.

Harry walked up and took the letters from Pig, reading them he just threw them to the floor, it was the usual, "Don't blame yourself Harry it wasn't your fault." Crap but Harry knew it was his fault, if he had thought to contact Sirius using the mirrors then the problem wouldn't have happened. Turning to the unknown owl Harry took the letter and all turned black, Harry was thrown through the darkness and crashed down onto cold hard metal floor. In a state of unconsciousness he could not see the people in the room stand up and look at him shocked by his sudden arrival or feel the security guards grab him and drag him to the medical section and be restrained.

TBC

Well there is the first chapter of this

I know I am neglecting my other stories but I want to make the next chapter for the star wars/Harry Potter Xover fanfic the best I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 2: On board the Enterprise

Harry slowly started to regain consciousness as he heard people talking around him; he tried to sit up but found his arms restrained. Slowly he opened his eyes and winced as the bright light glared at him. A small moan of pain escaped from his mouth and the voices stopped talking. His vision still blurred from not having his glasses Harry could see two shapes walking towards him. "Give me a moment to put his glasses back on captain." One of the people stated and Harry felt someone place his glasses on his face and the people came into focus.

The first person he saw was wearing a gray patched shirt with strange ridges running along the top of his head and down both sides of his face. The second person looked to be in his mid 30's wearing a blue uniform and stood at the end of the bed where Harry was restrained with his arms crossed.

"You've caused quite a disturbance." The man stated.

"What?" Harry asked, still wondering where he was.

"Imagine how shocked I was when you appeared in the middle of the bridge of my ship." The man continued.

"I don't even have a clue where I am." Harry stated.

"What's your name." The man asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer, you are currently on the Starship Enterprise." Archer explained.

"Starship?" Harry stated in shock. "What year is this?" Harry asked.

"The year is 2150 by Earth reckoning why?" Archer asked. (I have no idea what the real year was if anyone could tell me I will change it)

"Because I'm not from this time, I'm from the year 1996." Harry replied. Archer looked at him for a moment before turning to the doctor.

"Phlox is he telling the truth?" Archer asked.

"From all brain scans he is telling the truth. He is from the year 1996." Phlox replied.

"Release the restraints," Archer ordered and Phlox did so. Harry slowly sat up rubbing his arms to get the circulation back.

"This is going to cause a problem because we have to try and stop as much of the possibility of you changing the past as possible while trying to find a way to get you home." Archer stated. Archer walked over to the far wall and hit a switch. "Archer to the bridge." He stated.

"T'Pol here captain." A female voice replied though Harry couldn't see the woman he realized that the thing Archer was using was a communication device.

"Do we have any spare crew quarters?" Archer asked.

"Yes captain, there is one empty crew quarter on D deck section 5." T'Pol replied.

Archer turned to Harry. "Well Mr. Potter would you like to follow me and I will take you to a room." Archer stated and Harry stood up and begun to follow Archer. They walked through a long corridor and stopped at a doorway, the door opened and Archer walked in and Harry followed. Tapping a button Harry felt the thing start to move.

They stood there in silence not knowing what to say Harry was busy thinking about what he would have to do now that he was far away from home. Archer was thinking along the similar lines he had to find away to get Harry home but he couldn't disturb the timeline at all.

The lift came to a stop and the two walked out into a corridor that looked similar to the one he had walked along previously. Stopping outside a door Archer pressed the button on the door and it opened. He signaled for Harry to enter.

"You will be staying in here for the duration of your time, someone will be along in a bit to show you around, you are not allowed to come onto the bridge or enter engineering, all other places are open to you however." Archer stated and Harry nodded and walked in and Archer turned and walked off heading back towards the bridge.

Harry looked around the room it was medium sized and the walls were the same grey as the walls of the corridor. The floor had been carpeted a tranquil blue and there was a 2 chairs and a sofa, at the corner of the room there was a comfortable looking bed and a doorway leading to a shower and toilet. Harry dropped down onto the bed and just tried to sort out his thoughts

'No Voldermourt, No Dumbledore, No Fudge.' Harry mentally cheered, 'But none of my friends either.' Harry thought sadly as he thought about the prophecy. 'Voldermourt wants me out the way so he can take over Earth without risking his own life. The coward.' Harry insulted and then sprung to a sitting position, standing up he walked across the room and back again his thoughts giving him more energy than he realised.

Harry stopped his pacing and stood there pensively then realised he still had his wand on him. Withdrawing his wand he muttered an incantation and a glass of coke appeared on the table and Harry took a sip then placed the glass down again and continued his track of thoughts.

A chime echoed through the room that causing Harry to jump and then realise it was the bell signaling. Walking over to the door he pressed the switch to the door and it slid open. Harry looked at the person who was standing in the door, she was female and looked slightly Asian, her uniform was the same as the rest of the people she had seen and her black hair had been tied back into a ponytail. She looked at Harry. "Hi, the captain told me to give you a tour of the ship." She stated and Harry nodded. "My name is Hoshi Sato I am the communications officer on the ship." Hoshi introduced as she looked at Harry, his body had toned out due to the constant action that Harry had to go through each year and the Quidditch training that he had done in previous years had helped a lot although the cast offs of his cousin didn't really show it.

"Thank you." Harry replied as he stepped out of the doorway.

"If your hungry we can start by the mess hall and get some food there if you want." She stated but Harry shook his head.

"I'm ok," Harry replied. "So where shall we begin?" Harry asked. Hoshi smiled at him and the tour began. Traveling through the decks Hoshi pointed out the various locations and the ones that were off limits to him. Their final stop was the mess hall as dinner was just being served. Harry took some food and sat off in the corner, he watched as the crew of the starship filtered in, had their dinner and filtered out again. Hoshi had to head to her station when they arrived so Harry was now alone again and after he had finished his dinner he wandered back to the room where he was staying.

TBC

Well chapter 2 is done enjoy and remember to read and review.

Romance will start in a couple of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 3: Assault.

He had been on board the Enterprise for 2 days now and the crew were starting to get used to his presence, they were still cautious about him but that didn't bother Harry because he knew that he would be cautious if he was in there position. Archer had given him access to the ship library and Harry spent a lot of his time learning about everything that had happened in the past couple of years. He read about the races that had been discovered by the federation and learnt a lot about how to interact with them.

Today he was going to need it.

Harry was sitting looking out the window of his room when he saw a flash of light in the distance and a form start to appear. As it got closer Harry was able to see it was a Klingon Starship, the lights around his room dimmed and an alarm sounded. Unsure of what to do Harry grabbed his wand and slid it into his pocket. He turned to the window again and saw a beam of energy erupt from the ship and hit the Enterprise causing the starship to shake violently.

Another blast caused the ship to shake again and a communication was heard.

"This is the captain, we are under attack, Klingon's have managed to board the ship, security team down to C deck," Archers voice explained. Harry grimly smirked as he exited his room, he would help them, and it was the least he could do to repay them. Exiting his room he turned down the corridor and saw 2 Klingon's in front of him. They heard the door open and spun around and drew their blasters. Harry dived back into his room and closed the doors as Klingon's started to bang the door. Harry hit the communications switch. "Harry to Captain Archer," Harry called.

"What Mr. Potter I'm kind of busy right now." Archer stated and the ship shook again.

"Klingon's on D deck outside my quarters." Harry replied quickly as another dent formed on the door.

"Ok Mr. Potter a security force are on their way." Archer's voice replied and Harry looked back at the door.

"Not soon enough." Harry muttered under his breath as the doors had begun to be pried open. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the door as it was pulled open. "STUPEFY!" Harry shouted and a red beam hit the first Klingon knocking him out, the second Klingon looked shocked for a second before lunging at Harry who dived out the way. Staggering to his knees Harry pointed the wand at the Klingon and shouted the stunning curse and knocking the Klingon to the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief he collapsed into the chair as footsteps echoed towards the room. Looking up he saw security run in led by the security chief Malcolm Reed. "How did you manage this?" Reed asked.

"I have a little secret I have kept from everyone," Harry stated as he twirled his wand round his hand.

"You took them out with a stick?" Reed asked shock etched into his face.

"No not a stick, a wand." Harry stated as he stood up.

"You mean magic?" Reed asked.

"You guessed right," Harry said as he demonstrated by levitating a chair.

"Fascinating." Reed muttered and Archers voice came over the communicator.

"Archer to Reed." Archers voice crackled, obviously the communications system had taken damage.

"Yes captain," Reed replied.

"Klingon's have got on board G and H deck, they are heading towards Engineering." Archer replied.

"OK captain." Reed replied and signaled the security teams to move. "I could use your help, if you can deal with these guys that easily then think you can deal with some more?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Harry replied and the two ran out the door. The Turbolift's were out of action they had to climb through the Jeffries tubes and climbed down several decks. They walked out next to the engine room and Reed took point stepping out into the corridor firing his phaser he hit a Klingon rendering him unconscious as another 4 started firing at Reed. Harry leant round the corner and fired a stunner and just missed a Klingon and the two were pushed back towards the engine room.

Entering the engine room Harry took a moment to absorb what the room looked like, in the middle of the 2-deck room was a giant red box that Harry guessed was the warp core. "Well I guess this is where we fight or fall." Reed muttered and the few security personnel who hadn't fallen were getting into position behind consoles and the engineering crew getting onto the second floor because of the lack of phasers. The door opened and the security team fired.

The Klingon's returned fire, a security member dropped next to Harry and he fired more spells hitting them with a variety of hexes and jinxes distracting them allowing the security team to take out the Klingon's.

Several minutes later Harry, Reed and Trip stood there as the security team rounded up the Klingon forces. "Archer to security." Archer called urgently.

"Reed here." Reed replied.

"Klingons' have got to the…" A blast of Phaser was heard and a thump as someone collapsed to the floor.

"Captain? CAPTAIN!" Reed shouted and dashed out the door. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and followed after him with a nod to Trip.

"Reed wait up. You can't run in without a plan, I have done that before and I lost someone close to me." A shadow passed over Harry's face. "We need a plan," Harry stated and Reed nodded.

"The transporters are still online, you could activate it and beam me up to the bridge." Reed suggested.

"No, get me up there, I'm expendable, you are not." Harry stated.

"Ok, I'll beam you up to the corner behind a support beam, you should be behind sufficient cover if you crouch down before I beam you there." Reed stated.

"Right." Harry agreed and they ran to the transporter room, Harry took his place on the Transporter pad and crouched down.

"Energizing." Reed stated and activated the transporter. Harry felt a strange emptiness as everything went black for a split second before the Bridge came into view.

His appearance was unnoticed and he peeked round the edge of the support beam and saw 4 Klingons standing on the bridge of the Enterprise. The bridge crew was sat with 2 Klingons standing over them and Archer was lying unconscious on the floor. Harry stood up and jumped out of his hiding place and shouted, "MULTIPLICUS STUPIFY!" 2 red beams hit the Klingon guards and the dropped to the floor unconscious. A shot hit the beam next to Harry and he rolled out the way and shot a Conjunctiva curse blinding the Klingon who roared in anger. The fourth Klingon had closed the distance between he and Harry and smacked the wand out of his hand and threw Harry across the bridge floor where he fell painfully crashing next to the bridge crew with a painful thud. Harry dragged himself to his feet and wandlessly pulled his wand to him and shot of a stunning spell at the Klingon who was swinging his fist at Harry again but the stunning spell stopped him in his tracks and he collapsed to the floor. The officers stood up and Harry let out a sigh of relief until he remembered the Klingon he blinded. The spell was only a short-term spell and the Klingon had regained his senses and fired at the closest target to him, which happened to be Hoshi.

Harry reached forwards and pushed her out the way as the blaster shot hit Harry in the chest causing pain to rip through him as he fell backwards his consciousness seeping away from him.

The Klingon ship broke away from its attack and flew off hitting warp as soon as it could. T'Pol now in command due to the fact that Archer was unconscious immediately ordered a medical team to the bridge to take Harry and Archer to the sickbay. Harry requiring emergency medical operation due to the fact he had taken a heavy stun blast straight to the heart and as he was still a teenager the blast affected him stronger than the rest and he had gone into cardiac arrest.

To Be Continued

Well 2 chapters 1 day, aren't you lucky? I know I am neglecting the others but I am still working on them don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 4: Recuperation.

Harry groaned and choked as he woke the white lights of the sick bay blinding him, he attempted to sit up but a hand held him in place. "Easy Mr. Potter your not ready to sit up at the moment, in fact your lucky to be alive so just sit back and take it easy." The voice of Phlox stated and Harry sighed but nodded as well and just lay back on the bed. "That was very brave of you fighting those Klingons'." Phlox stated.

Harry from his position just rolled his eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice really, let them take over the ship and possibly kill all of us onboard or fight back, and the fact that there were 2 of them pounding on my door just added fuel to the fire." Harry replied.

"Well you've got the whole crew in an uproar, they were shocked when they heard about your magic." Phlox stated.

"Well I'm not really a match for people physically so I used my advantage." Harry replied. "Though once again I am going to be famous." Harry added under his breath but Phlox heard.

"Yes well here you actually have done something to prove yourself." Phlox replied. During the couple of days before the attack Harry had spoken a lot to Phlox and had explained quite a lot of his past including the magic and Phlox had promised to keep quiet about it but now he didn't need to. "Oh and Ensign Sato is very grateful for your actions." Phlox added as an after thought.

A blush started to creep up on Harry's face but Phlox had gone over to a different bed and continued treatment on another patient. Harry just lay there with his eyes closed and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He awoke several hours later to find his energy was higher and he sat up and placed his glasses on. Looking around he saw the sick bay deserted except for Archer sitting on one of the beds with a look of boredom. "Ahh, Mr. Potter its good to see you have finally awoken again." Archer stated. "That was some good work you did even though I wasn't conscious to see any of it I have had the reports." Archer explained and Harry nodded back.

"I did my part it was the least I could do to repay you for your hospitality." Harry stated.

"Well you did good work." Archer replied.

"I thought the Federation were at peace with the Klingons' though." Harry stated.

"That Klingon ship was a rogue ship run by a bunch of pirates." A voice stated and the two looked to see Hoshi standing in the doorway.

"Hoshi, what do you have to report?" Archer asked.

"Newest orders from Starfleet Command." Hoshi stated and handed the PADD over to Archer.

"Hmm it seems we are required to apprehend the Klingon pirates." Archer stated. Phlox walked back in.

"Captain your tests come back and you are clear to go. Mr. Potter as soon as you are up to it you are able to go as well." Phlox stated and harry almost cheered but stood up and started to walk until a wave of dizziness struck. Stumbling slightly Hoshi reached out and grabbed Harry by the arm preventing him from tumbling. "I forgot to mention that some dizziness will follow." Phlox stated. Harry turned to him and nodded before starting to walk out the door again.

"Hoshi make sure he reaches his quarters." Archer ordered and she nodded then followed Harry. Catching up with Harry she entered the Turbolift with him.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you yet for saving me on the bridge." Hoshi stated and Harry looked her in the eyes.

"It isn't a big deal I would have done it for anyone." Harry tried to shrug it off but inside he knew he was beginning to realize he had feelings for Hoshi.

"Still I do have to thank you for it." Hoshi replied.

"Your welcome. Though I doubt anyone wouldn't jump to save a beautiful woman like yourself." Harry complimented flirtatiously and Hoshi blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Potter." Hoshi replied with a smile as the Turbolift stopped. Walking out the two reached Harry's quarter's and they faced each other.

"Well this is where we separate and go different ways." Harry stated. Hoshi nodded in silent acceptance and as she turned to go back to the Turbolift, she bent down slightly and kissed Harry on the cheek before speeding to the Turbolift. Harry stood there a moment not knowing how to react as she started to walk off. Harry trailed her movements with his eyes for a moment before she was out of sight and turned and entered his room.

As soon as the doors shut the realisation of what Hoshi had done hit him like a ton of bricks and he just collapsed onto the sofa. Drawing his wand he attempted to transfigure his clothes, not to anything posh just something more comfortable. After he had successfully transfigured his clothing he conjured a sandwich and started to eat. Checking the time he found out that dinner was soon and so he begun to walk out the door.

The door slid open and Archer stood there. "What can I do for you Captain?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the senior staff and I for dinner." Archer stated.

Harry stood there pensively for a moment before nodding. "Thank you Captain I will." Harry nodded and the two headed towards the Turbolift.

TBC

Well that looked like a good place to end the chapter read review and the next chapter will take a bit longer as I work on my other projects as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 5: R&R.

The mission to hunt down the Klingon pirates had been put on hold as the damage to the ship had been more serious forcing them to return to Earth for the required repairs putting the Enterprise out of action. Harry had been wondering what he would do since he technically had no home to return to while the ship was under maintenance.

Seeing this problem Archer had informed Harry during the docking process that in the eyes of Starfleet he was as good as an Adult due to the fact he had no living relatives he had become automatically emancipated.

The docking had finished and the crew started to depart the Enterprise with only a skeleton crew left to supervise the repair crews. "I feel extremely sorry for the people who have to say here." Trip had said as he caught up with Harry. "Hey Hoshi, Reed, Archer and moi are having a get together tonight wanna come." Trip asked.

"It'll give me something to do not like I have anything better to do," Harry replied with a lopsided grin. Harry entered the shuttle pod with Trip as it took them to their destination. Trip had offered Harry a place to stay and Harry had accepted.

The trip took about 10 minutes going through all the processes and at the end of the tranquil ride Harry and Trip exited the shuttle pod and walked up to the house that was there. Entering the house it wasn't overly decorated yet it wasn't empty to Harry the room was just right with relaxing colours painted on the walls and the decorations that were up showed what was needed to be shown. Trip led him to his room, which hadn't been decorated as much and was pretty plain. "Sorry bout the accommodations but this was the guest room and the last one to be redecorated. I never did get round to doing it." Trip explained.

"That's OK," Harry stated with a wave of his hand. "It's still good." Harry added. "What time is the big get together?" Harry asked.

"The thing will be happening in about 2 hours down at one of the local pubs, it's a good place. Not the best in the world but a good place." Trip stated.

"I bet you wished T'Pol was going." Harry taunted and Trip laughed at him.

"I asked her several times her response was always the same 'The socialisation is an illogical use of time." Trip quoted and the two started to laugh. After that Trip walked off down the stairs humming a random tune. Harry just shook his head as he waved his wand and muttered an incantation and the room became instantly decorated in a dark blue colour. He then pointed the wand at himself and muttered the spell that cleaned his clothes instantly. Walking out he door of his room he walked down the steps to the kitchen area to see Trip sitting there with a cup of coffee. Harry took a seat opposite him and they began to talk.

2 hours later the two had begun their trek into town. They arrived about 5 minutes early and entered the club. At first the music assaulted Harry's ears after all he was not used to clubs considering he never had a chance to go to the clubs. The two walked over to a table and sat down and begun the wait for the rest of the group.

At the time they agreed to meet up Archer walked into the club wearing Black trousers and a black shirt. Archer ordered his drink then pulled up a chair with the group. Reed appeared after Archer and was wearing casual clothing and then Hoshi walked in. Time seemed to freeze for Harry as he took in her figure. She was wearing form fitting black leather pants that clung to her body and a sleeveless low cut V necked top that showed enough yet left plenty to the imagination. She walked over to the group and her drink order was taken. When their drinks arrived the group started to unwind, used to being in space for long periods of time.

After several rounds of drinks and jokes Harry finally got the courage to ask Hoshi to dance. Hoshi accepted and they went up to the dance floor. As he pulled her up to the dance floor he muttered into her ear. "You look lovely tonight."

Hoshi smiled at him. "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." She stated jokingly and Harry mock glared at her.

"If I didn't know you better Hoshi I would be insulted." Harry replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Like I said before Mr. Potter, flattery will get you no where." Hoshi laughed and the two begun to dance

When closing time came around the Enterprise group and Harry stumbled out completely drunk and started to stumble in different directions. Archer heading to the location he was staying, Trip heading back to his house, Reed going back with him and Harry and Hoshi stumbling off together with an arm wrapped around the others waist.

Upon arrival at the hotel room that Hoshi was staying at Harry pulled Hoshi into an embrace, kissing Hoshi passionately as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him. Harry broke the kiss long enough to pull of her to as she led him to the bedroom. Harry kicked the bedroom door closed behind him and pushed her onto the bed.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter finished

Enjoy

Oh and you see the button that says submit review? Feel free to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 6: Realisation

The light glared through the bedroom window as Harry slowly started to wake. He felt something on his chest and slowly opened his eyes looking down at his chest he saw a head of black hair and Harry remembered what had happened the night before after the club. His vision dipped out of focus for a second as pain shook through his head. "Ugh, hangover." Harry muttered as he tried to bring his thoughts to focus. Looking around the room he saw his wand on the nightstand and conjured a glass of water. He downed the drink quickly and then conjured another one for when Hoshi awoke.

Hoshi who was still asleep snuggled up more into his side her arm traipsing across his stomach. Harry wondered what to do for a moment before he heard her begin to wake up. She turned her head and looked up at him and a shocked look passed across her face.

"Morning." Harry muttered to her and she looked at him incredulously.

"Did we?" Hoshi asked.

"From what I can remember yes." Harry replied a slight smile tugging at his mouth. She shifted her position and sat next to him Harry's arm wrapping around her waist his fingers dancing delicately on her stomach.

"We should get up." Hoshi stated.

"It's comfortable here." Harry moaned and pressed up against her side. She turned her head to face him and kissed him but Harry broke it off tauntingly. Hoshi pouted and tried to kiss him again. Harry all to willingly oblige. After several seconds in their passionate embrace Harry broke the kiss and pulled himself out of the bed. Walking over to his clothing he pulled them on as Hoshi stood up and with the sheet wrapped around her she walked over to her bag and pulled out her clothing for the day. They both got dressed and entered the kitchen. Pulling out some food Harry begun to cook them breakfast as Hoshi sat at the table.

"So what are you going to do today?" Hoshi asked as Harry finished making the breakfast.

"I guess I will have to return to Trip's place and let him know I'm alive, other than that nothing." Harry explained.

Hoshi looked pensive for a moment before nodding. "I've not seen Trip's new place at all I think I'll join you." Hoshi stated.

"Oh and I thought you loved me, but now I see you went for me just to go after Trip." Harry joked.

"Nope, T'Pol would probably skin me alive if I went after Trip, you're the only one for me Mr/. Potter." Hoshi replied with a grin.

"I feel so loved." Harry sighed as he cupped Hoshi's chin in his hands and brought her into a kiss. She moaned slightly as he broke it off and Hoshi took the plates and placed them in the sink.

"Well ready when you are." Hoshi stated and Harry exited the hotel room with Hoshi following quickly after. Heading up towards Trip's house the 2 got some odd looks as their hands were joined. The two just shrugged it off and kept of walking although Hoshi was a bit unnerved by the odd looks but didn't let it show. Harry just shrugged them off without a second thought he was used to staring after all back in his time he was the boy who lived and got this bloody scar.

They arrived at the house and the two walked up to the doorway, hitting the doorbell they waited for Trip to answer it. When he did it took all of Harry's self control not to start laughing. Trip was fully clothed but as he opened the other door his other hand holding an ice pack to his head. Seeing Harry and Hoshi he opened the door wider and allowed them to walk in. leading them through to the living room Trip sat in a chair and Harry and Hoshi collapsed onto the sofa. Trip then grinned at them. "So what did you 2 get up to then after you stumbled off last night." Trip asked. Hoshi and Harry both blushed a dark crimson and Trip just laughed.

"About time you 2 finally realised your feelings." Trip laughed. "Although I'm a bit annoyed I lost the bet." Trip stated then went deathly silent.

"Bet? What bet?" Harry asked his voice sharp but his eyes alight with humour.

"A bet that Reed started up for when you 2 would finally get together." Trip lied quickly in truth it was him who had set up the bet which the majority of the senior staff quickly placed their bets.

"Then who won?" Hoshi asked.

"That would be cap'n Archer." Trip stated nervously. Harry and Hoshi looked at him for a couple of seconds before starting to laugh like crazy. Trip looked confused for a moment before he realised they were messing with him and chuckled a bit as well before the pain in his head from the hangover started to effect him again. Trip stood up and excused himself walking into the Kitchen Trip poured himself a cup of coffee to deal with the hangover. Stumbling back he brought the two a cup of coffee each and then went to see if Reed was still alive.

Harry turned to face Hoshi who still had a smile on her face. "He was easy enough to trick." Harry whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

Hoshi broke off the kiss. "Almost too easy." Hoshi agreed and kissed him again.

"Now that is a sight I don't want to see when I walk into a room." Mumbled a voice and the 2 broke apart to see Reed there looking awful. Reed then started to turn green and dashed off and a few seconds later a retching sound was heard.

"Well its his fault he did try and out drink 3 different people." Hoshi stated.

"Yep, and I thought Archer was crazy when that old girlfriend of his walked in." Harry laughed at the memory. Harry laughed as Hoshi snuggled up close to him and Trip and Reed walked in. Trip turned onto the TV and the group just relaxed and recovered from their last night activities.

TBC

For any of you that think that Reed and Trip were together sexually don't. there are more than 2 bedrooms in the house and there is nothing between the two other than friendship.

Well there ya go the pairing is started and now the action can really begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

This story is AU 

Chapter 7:Return

The Enterprise had been repaired after a week's constant maintenance and the crew was on board and ready to depart. Archer sat in his chair as the rest were in position. Harry stood at the back of the Bridge and watched as everyone got to work. When the Enterprise was fully going back the way to the last location of the Klingon Ship. Harry watched everyone go about the jobs before entering the Turbolift. Hitting the button to go to the mess hall he stood there patiently as it lowered to the floor of his destination. Stepping out the Turbolift he walked into the mess hall and grabbed his food and took his usual seat and begun to eat. After that he returned the plate and headed towards the gym to see several others already there working with the weights.

Harry spent about an hour there just slowly working away when the door opened and the other crewmen that were there started to filter out to take a shower and get a bite to eat. Harry paused and wiped the sweat off his forehead before continuing pushing his body to its limits. Checking his watch he saw that Hoshi was about to come off duty and he quickly departed the gym and headed towards the Turbolift and back to his quarters.

Walking into his quarters he quickly walked into the en suite bathroom and threw his clothes to the floor and entered the shower. Turning it on he let the water wash over his body washing away the sweat from his time in the Gym.

Harry stayed in the shower letting the water cleanse his body until he heard the chime from the door. Turning off the shower he shouted to the person. "One minute!" And started to pull on his clothes. Walking over to his bag he grabbed a shirt that he had bought while on Earth and pulled it on and opened the door and no one was there. Harry stuck his head into the corridor but saw no one there. "That was weird." Harry muttered and closed the door. Walking over to his bed he sat on it before leaning back and relaxing. Sleep quickly grasped Harry and he was thrown into the realm of dreams.

Harry twisted and turned in his bed as nightmares filled his sleep. Views of Sirius falling through the veil. The parts at the graveyard where Cedric Diggory was killed and Voldermourt's rebirth. His dreams flashed from the darkness of the graveyard to the corridors of the enterprise flames erupting from the corridors and bodies littering everywhere. Harry looked over the dead bodies and saw the lifeless form of Hoshi buried under rubble.

Harry woke up screaming into the darkness. He stopped and looked around the room to see that what he had seen wasn't real but he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Throwing his feet to the floor he stood up and walked out the door of his quarters and headed straight to the Turbolift and went to the mess hall. When he arrived it was deserted and Harry begun to make himself a cup of tea and sat down at one of the tables sipping slightly at his drink. The door to the mess hall opened and Harry didn't even take any notice of the person.

Harry looked out the window and watched as the stars drifted past the window as the ship sped on to its destination. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Harry took another sip of his tea as the door opened again and someone else walked in. again Harry paid them no notice. Harry finished his drink and departed the mess hall heading back towards his quarters. Arriving he let the door close behind him and turned off the lights and collapsed onto his bed. The door chime activated and Harry shouted, "Come in!" But when the door didn't open he dragged himself to the door and opened it. Darkness there and nothing more, Harry resisted the urge to shout out in frustration and just walked back to his bed and tried to sleep.

When sleep came to him his nightmares repeated again and repeated several times during the night each time him waking up in a cold sweat. When his alarm went off in the morning Harry didn't budge from his position having about 2 hours of sleep caused Harry to have giant dark rings under his eyes as he stifled a yawn. Slowly he rolled to the side of his bed and tried to put his feet on the ground yet lack of sleep tends to result in lack of co-ordination and Harry fell off the bed and crashed to the floor. Muttering darkly he pulled himself off the floor and got dressed. Stumbling out he trekked along his usual path towards the mess hall and walked in. stepping up to the person who was serving the breakfast and ordered "the strongest coffee you can make." And when he got the coffee he went to his usual seat and sat down drinking the coffee slowly.

"Hoshi keeping you up?" Trip's voice joked as he pulled a chair up to the table.

"Sod off, and no it wasn't Hoshi that kept me up more like nightmares of the things I have been through." Harry replied and finished off with a loud yawn. "Oh and I think something is up with the door chime at my quarters because several times it went off and there was no one there in the corridor at all." Harry added as an afterthought.

"I'll get a person to take a look in to it in a bit." Trip stated.

"This is the captain, Klingon ship detected. Red Alert!" Archer's voice echoed through the corridors and rooms and people begun to rush to their posts.

"Well here we go again." Trip muttered and quickly dashed off. Harry sighed and then walked towards the Turbolift when he saw Reed coming towards him.

"Harry I know this may be a bit too much to ask but in case we get boarded is it possible if you could help the security teams patrol?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry replied with a nod.

"I need to get to my post. Be careful and don't get into anything over your head." Reed stated.

"Don't worry, I don't go looking for trouble it usually finds me." Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah well this time you are technically looking for trouble." Reed replied and ran off.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the corridor. "I never get a moments peace do I?" Harry muttered.

TBC

OK next chapter will be up in a bit


	8. Chapter 8

jWargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Somebody asked me how old Hoshi was and I don't know the exact age of Hoshi but in this she is the same age as Tonks.

This story is AU 

Chapter 8: Retribution.

Harry walked down the corridor of the Enterprise and entered the Turbolift as the Enterprise shook again from the fire of the Klingon ship. Harry watched as the Turbolift doors opened and walked through the doors and begun to patrol this deck as well. Pausing he rubbed at his eyes and yawned then continued the patrol. The Enterprise shook again and Harry saw the Klingon ship out of one of the windows. The Enterprise returned fire and a series of mini explosions erupted over the Klingon ship. "Must have hit a vital part of the ship." Harry muttered.

"All security personnel to the transporter room." Archer's voice ordered and Harry wondering whether or not he should go decided against going but continued his patrol of the floor then headed back towards the turbolift. Harry arrived at the door to his quarters and walked in. Stepping in the door closed behind him and he didn't see the person sitting on one of the chairs at first but a slight cough caught his attention.

"I hope you don't mind but I let myself in." Came the voice.

"Sub Commander T'Pol what do I owe this privilege for?" Harry asked.

"Tucker mentioned you were having trouble with nightmares and I came to offer to teach you some basic meditation techniques to clear your mind." T'Pol offered.

"That would be great thank you." Harry stated.

"It will have to start tomorrow though as I am on duty tonight." T'Pol stated.

"That's OK." Harry replied and T'Pol nodded her head and exited the quarters as Hoshi appeared. "Well I'm popular today." Harry laughed.

"You wouldn't be cheating on me now Mr. Potter?" Hoshi asked while mock glaring at Harry.

"Nope, it seems that Trip cant keep his mouth shut and blabbed to T'Pol about the nightmares that decided to hit me last night and she offered to help me with some meditation techniques." Harry explained.

"Good, good." Hoshi replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bought him close to her.

"Good I'm having nightmares?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Maybe." She retorted and kissed him gently.

"Mmm." Harry moaned as she broke off the kiss. Hoshi smiled at him and kissed him again. Sitting on the Sofa they cuddled up to each other and just sat there in silence for a while in each other's embrace. Harry's exhaustion from the days events and the nightmares from the night before caught up to him and he slowly dozed off Hoshi following soon after her head falling onto Harry's shoulder. Harry's dreams were semi peaceful they started off tranquil and serene but soon they descended into nightmares.

Harry awoke with a gasp and as he sat forwards and the world came into focus he saw someone pointing a phaser at his forehead. "Move human." The person stated and pulled Harry to his feet awakening Hoshi as he did so.

"What's going on?" Hoshi asked as the Klingon pulled her to her feet.

"Your ship is ours now." The Klingon stated triumphantly. Harry and Hoshi were marched down the corridor towards the nearest cargo bay and thrown in with the rest of the crew that had been captured.

"Well what do we do now?" A crewman asked. Hoshi and Harry looked at the crewman for a moment with a calculating look.

"We plan a break out of course." Harry replied.

"It should be simple enough after all the Klingons cant be that many." Hoshi added.

"There is sixty of them in total that were brought aboard the Enterprise." A Security guard stated.

"So sixty of them are going to be spread out quite thinly especially since they are guarding the rest of the crew and operating the ship." Harry deduced. "So lets do the old sick prisoner trick, and I know a way to make it work." Harry said as he withdrew his wand. "I need one volunteer." Harry stated and one person walked forwards as the rest shifted nervously. "Ok your gonna feel ill for a bit but I'll remove it as soon as this part is done, Mucas Ad Nauseum!" Harry said and the girl that had stepped forward immediately looked green and started coughing and sneezing. "Part one is done." Harry stated as Hoshi walked to the door.

"HEY we need a doctor in here!" She shouted in Klingon. The door opened and the guard stepped forwards pointing at her with the gun signaling her to move to the back of the cargo bay. He grabbed the sick crewman and started to drag him out. Harry jumped at this moment shouting the stunning curse and knocking out the Klingon. "Well that was easier than expected." Harry muttered. Hoshi grabbed the blaster and handed it to a security guard and Harry removed the spell on the unfortunate crewman.

"You people stay here its unsafe for you lot to go since your unarmed." The security personnel said to the crew and turned to see Harry and Hoshi already walking out the door directly ignoring him.

"Where to first?" Hoshi asked.

"Engineering would be the best place to start then we could deactivate power to certain sections of the ship." The security officer stated.

"Well then, come on your always keeping us waiting." Harry joked and the three entered the Jeffries tubes and started climbing down to the engineering deck. Entering the corridor they found it empty and jogged towards the double doors to Engineering. Harry on one side and the security officer on the other side. Hitting the door override button the door opened and the Klingons spun round their weapons aiming at the doorways. Harry fired a spell and the guard shot his phaser at the Klingons and they ducked down into cover. Harry and the guard pushed them back and they ducked into an archway neither of the sides able to hit. Hoshi ducked into one of the other rooms in Engineering and started to work on cutting the power to certain floors while leaving life support active.

Harry ducked behind the warp core as a blast pistol shot hit the floor next to him. "I really don't think we should be firing at each other here." Harry said and cringed when the blast pistol hit the warp core.

The warp core groaned then started to whir and buzz. The security guard motioned for him to retreat and Harry nodded firing off a couple of spells and heading back. The Klingons also realised what was happening quickly exited as well. Moments later the warp core stopped making a noise. Harry bit back a laugh and walked in to see Hoshi leaning against one of the consoles. "You are a genius." Harry said and pulled her into a kiss. Hoshi returned it as his arms slipped around her waist. A slight cough broke their passionate embrace and Harry turned to glare at the security officer. "Never get a moments peace do we?" Harry asked as she sighed over dramatically. Releasing one of his arms he and Hoshi headed over to the warp core and Hoshi hit the controls to deactivate it temporarily.

"OK we have 15 minutes before the warp core reactivates." Hoshi explained.

"One of us should head to the armory and get weapons from it to give to other people that we break free." The security guard suggested.

"I'm less conspicuous especially since I'm currently wearing all black and as the lights in the corridors are down I should be able to get there pretty easily." Harry stated and started to dash off. Hoshi grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Be careful." Hoshi whispered and kissed him deeply again. Harry returned the kiss before breaking it off with his trademark smile.

"Careful is my second middle name." Harry whispered with a wink. "Actually I'm kinda beginning to think its Kamikaze but never mind." Harry joked and Hoshi laughed slightly.

"Come back to me." Hoshi stated.

"Don't worry, I will." Harry replied and with a quick kiss on the lips he was gone.

Dashing through the darkened corridors Harry evaded the Klingons on their patrol and arrived at the weapons locker. Unfortunately he didn't have access. Walking over to a communications device he hit the button. "Harry to Reed." Harry hissed and nearly cheered out loud when Reed's voice replied.

"Yes Harry what do you need?" Reed whispered back.

"Access codes to the weapons locker." Harry replied.

"Right." Reed replied and told Harry the codes. Harry punched in the code and the door opened. an explosion followed. Harry was flung forward and crashed against the deck as several more mini explosions followed. Harry hit the floor with a thud blood pooling from the wounds covering his face and body his T-shirt burnt against his body. A groan of pain escaped his mouth and darkness enshrouded him.

TBC

Well whats going to happen to them now, only time will tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Somebody asked me how old Hoshi was and I don't know the exact age of Hoshi but in this she is the same age as Tonks.

This story is AU 

Chapter 9: Mirror, Mirror.

The explosion in the armoury had given a big enough distraction allowing the crew to take control of the ship again, many of the Klingons who fought till their last breath were now dead and only a few who surrendered were locked away. Harry was again undergoing surgery to restore him to health after the explosion. It had taken Phlox several hours but the majority of the external and internal injury was healed. Unfortunately for Harry his voice box had been slightly damaged and his voice would be a bit raspy until Phlox could heal it. Archer had taken control of the ship with minor casualties on his part and Archer was now making another detour to get more supplies for the Armoury. Harry had been released and now was heading to Riza for some shore leave after Harry had been made an honorary crewman. Unfortunately for Harry, Hoshi would not be joining him but several crewmen that were injured in the fighting were going down for medical leave.

Harry sat in his room as the chime went off. "Enter, he called." The door opened and Hoshi walked in. "Not long till you leave." Hoshi said as she walked in and up to him.

"A week without you, however will I survive?" Harry asked.

"With great difficulty of course." Hoshi replied with a smirk as she sat on his lap.

"Of course." Harry replied with a laugh as he kissed her. "You caught me at a bad time I was just about to take a shower." Harry explained and Hoshi grinned naughtily at him.

"Good idea." Hoshi stated and jumped off Harry and pulled him to his feet and the two entered the bathroom. The two stripped and climbed in the shower. Hoshi pressed against him as the water cascaded against their bodies. Harry's hands ran up her sides and along her body as they kissed. Hoshi moaned in pleasure at Harry's touch as her fingers trailed delicately against his chest. Her hands trailed lower and Harry deepened the kiss. Harry pushed her against the wall and wrapped his arms round her waist.

A short time later both exited the bathroom. Harry in his trousers and topless and Hoshi in her undergarments while holding her clothes in her arms. They sat down on the sofa and Harry pulled her close to him. "What are you going to do when I have to go back to my time?" Harry asked.

"Lets not think about that now, lets come to that decision when its time." Hoshi whispered to him.

"I have to get ready, it's almost time for me to depart for my shore leave." Harry stated kissing her gently.

"Do you have to go?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't have to go but I want to go." Harry replied as he slowly released his grip on Hoshi and stood up throwing a shirt on and grabbing his bag. Hoshi stood up and walked over to him. Kissing her one final time for a short time Harry smiled at her. "Feel free to use the room whenever you want." Harry said and Hoshi nodded.

"Don't worry I will." She replied with a smirk and a wink. Harry laughed and blushed slightly at the mental images that came to mind.

"Well I'll see you when I come back in a week." Harry stated and kissing her again he left the room. Heading towards the Transporter room he stepped onto the pad and signalled for the crewman to activate the Transporter.

1week later

Harry stood at the transporter section and scratched the back of his hand his body had tanned during the vacation on sunny Riza and had been healed completely. Now he was scheduled to be beamed back to the Enterprise in 5 minutes. He was tempted to take a shuttle pod back to Enterprise because of the Ion Storm that had started to settle in but Harry couldn't be bothered to wait.

Needless to say it was a mistake.

"Energising." The Riza staff said and Harry felt himself become disembodied and the world around him darkened. He slowly began to reappear in the transporter room before everything went black again then he reappeared in a different room of an entirely different ship. Dropping to his knees upon complete re-molecularisation Harry gasped for air as a crewmember on the ship looked at him before running to a wall communicator.

"Crewman to security intruder alert. Deck 4 section B." The man stated as he drew a strange looking phaser. Harry having regained his breath looked up as the doors opened and security poured in pointing phasers at him. Harry looked confused until he recognised one of the security officers. It was Reed.

"Reed you know me, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how you know my name but I have never met you." Reed snapped his voice vicious and brutal. "Take him we'll let the Empress deal with him." Reed stated and the security officers grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him down the corridors. They dragged him through the corridors and into the Turbolift when the guard grabbed the switch and stated. "Deck 8 Empress's Quarters. The Turbolift started to move and Harry was dragged into a room and chained to a seat. The room was dark and Harry was unable to see what the room was decorated with but he did see on the door an emblem etched into the doorway of Earth with a dagger running through the centre of it.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and the chains rattled eerily in the dark silent room.

The door slid open and a figure walked in. Harry looked at the person's face and gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Somebody asked me how old Hoshi was and I don't know the exact age of Hoshi but in this she is the same age as Tonks.

This story is AU 

Chapter 10: Mirror, Mirror part 2.

The door slid open and a figure walked in. Harry looked at the person's face and gasped.

"Hoshi?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You know me yet I don't know you." She said as she walked over to him and walked around the chair which he was chained to her hand trailing over his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"Hoshi what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you tell me? After all you seem to know the crew of this ship yet we don't know you."

"You know me though, I'm Harry. The person you have been dating for the last several weeks." Harry stated

"Hmm. That name is familiar." Hoshi muttered and walked over to a console. "Computer show data on Hoshi Sato." She stated and the information came up. "Ahh now I know why your name is familiar you married me in that other dimension." Hoshi laughed as she walked over to him and sat on his lap so her legs slid in through the gap in the chair pressing her body close to his. "Well let's get you ready for the big day then." She whispered seductively as her teeth closed on his left ear biting playfully.

Harry shook his head and she looked him in the eyes. "Why Harry I thought you would want this after all I am the same as the other Hoshi." Hoshi stated with a mock pout before capturing Harry's lips with her own biting painfully on Harry's lips. Harry suppressed a shudder and tried to resist his primal urges as Hoshi toyed with him. She skilfully edited the chains so instead of tying him to the chair now restrained his wrists behind his back as she pulled him to his feet and pushed him onto her bed. She prowled like a panther hunting its pray as her hands trailed up under his shirt her nails scratching his chest but not deep enough to cause Harry to bleed. She kissed Harry her tongue probing his mouth and Harry's primal instincts kicked into overdrive and He returned the kiss their tongues fighting for dominance. She broke off the kiss and smirked at him. "See I knew you couldn't resist me." She laughed at him as she continued her sexual teasing.

Her hands trailed down to his belt buckle and she unbuckled it and threw it down to the floor. Her hands then slid Harry's trousers down and then continued tormenting him. She rubbed her hips against his grinding against him and Harry groaned in pleasure and she kissed him again, Harry's will disintegrated and he returned the kiss. Hoshi's hands went down and removed his boxers. She stood up and let her clothes drop to the floor and then climbed back on to the bed. She moved over to him and pressed herself against him.

Several hours later Harry slowly woke up. He went to stretch his arms but the chains clinked noisily and he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes when a tickling sensation struck his chest. Hoshi lay there next to him her hand slightly above his chest as she trailed the scratches she had left the night before.

She noticed Harry was awake and looked him in the eyes the fringe of her hair falling over her right eye. "Morning lover boy." Hoshi whispered. She stood up and walked over to her cupboard and withdrew some clothes and changed into the old uniform of hers, Harry noted it was similar to the uniform where he was from except much smaller. The Top covered what it need to cover while leaving her stomach completely bare and instead of wearing trousers she was wearing a mini skirt that was short enough to let the mind wander but long enough to leave it up to the imagination. "Don't go anywhere now." She laughed and walked out the door.

Harry waited for a moment then swung his feet up and brought his chained arms up and swung them over the top of his feet so his hands were restrained in front of him. Sitting up he quickly gathered his boxers and trousers and pulled them on. He walked over to the computer and studied it for a minute. "Computer?" Harry spoke.

"Computer ready." The mechanical voice replied.

"Is it possible that I have jumped dimensions because of an Ion Storm interfering with the transporter." Harry asked.

"Affirmative." The voice replied.

"How would I go about recreating the transporter accident?" Harry asked and the computer began to buzz and whirr then it churned out a series of instructions. Harry made a mental note of them then just sat in the chair, he was hungry and dehydrated and it was starting to catch up to him. Shaking it off he pulled himself to his feet and started to walk towards the door. When it didn't open he looked for any kind of door switch.

Nothing

This Empress Hoshi had thought things through well. Harry was unable to escape.

He walked back to the chair and sat down. He would wait, he would find a way to get out and get free.

The door hissed open and a person walked in and placed food in the room and walked out. Harry caught a glimpse of two security guards on the outside of the door and then he began to eat his food.

His time for freedom will come.

TBC

Well here is the second part of the Mirror, Mirror section I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldermourt

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Warning this fanfiction will involve scenes of non graphic sex if this does not please you then do not read, I will not listen to flames, anyone who flames me will just get laughed at

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Somebody asked me how old Hoshi was and I don't know the exact age of Hoshi but in this she is the same age as Tonks.

This story is AU 

Chapter 11: Mirror, Mirror part 3.

As Harry sat there in the darkness he tried to think of a way to remove the chains that held his wrists. Then his mind clicked.

His wand.

Harry fished into his pocket and withdrew his wand and tried to cast the unlocking charm. The first attempt had been a failure because he struggled to get the wand movements right due to his restraint and the next several attempts failed for the exact same reason. After a successful attempt Harry smiled as the chains dropped with a crash to the floor and Harry massaged his wrists to get the blood circulating through his body. He walked up to the door after lighting his wand and studied it. He knew there were two guards on the other side of the door so he turned and began to walk around the room for another way out. Unfortunately there wasn't one. Harry walked up to the door and muttered the alohamora charm and stepped out the way of the door. The guards looked confused and drew their weapons and walked into the room with caution. Harry fired the stunning spell at one and the body bind spell at the other. Both hit their mark and Harry watched as they both dropped down to the floor with a thud.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Harry laughed and stepped out into the corridor. Jogging along he started his way through the Jeffries tubes guessing his way as he climbed. He guessed that he had to go down since the majority of the ships had their engine room at the bottom near the back of the ship.

An alarm went off. Harry groaned as Empress Hoshi's voice echoed through out the ship. "Prisoner has escaped, apprehend him at al costs." Her voice snapped and Harry shook his head. Harry continued to climb the ladders and dropped down onto a deck. Looking through the door Harry saw several people at the end of the door. Luckily for Harry he was standing next to a door that led to a Turbolift. He jumped through the corridor into the turbolift a phaser shot hit the door and Harry let out a sigh of exhaustion as the Turbolift started to drop down to the Engineering deck. He stepped out the door to see several phasers pointed at him. He shifted slightly and waved his wand with a shout of "Lumis Solarum." A blinding light exploded from his wand and Harry ducked through the group and entered engineering. Hitting several controls he set a timer for the power surge giving him thirty minutes to escape. Harry turned to a different door and exited the room. Dashing through the corridor he had to dodge the odd phaser fire.

He turned down another corridor and ran to the turbolift at the end of the room when his movements became sluggish. Several crewman aimed their weapons at him and Harry was forced to stop and the Turbolift doors opened to see Hoshi flanked by two security guards. He looked up at her as she stood on the edge of the plating where the gravity had been increased.

"Well Harry you caused quite a disturbance with your escape." Hoshi said, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah well I'm running on a tight schedule and I feel like getting home soon." Harry replied and Hoshi laughed.

"You're not going anywhere." She replied and heard Harry laugh at her. Harry was laughing at the Empress. Needless to say Hoshi was furious. She went to slap him round the face when his hand caught her wrist swinging her around and pulling himself to his feet as he did so, using Hoshi as a human shield he stepped into the Turbolift.

"Sorry 'lover' but your too much of a slut for me." Harry hissed in her ear as he activated the Turbolift. Hoshi hissed in anger and slammed her elbow into his gut forcing him to release his grip stumbling into the Turbolift wall Hoshi swung her hand round to hit him in the face and Harry ducked down. Hoshi's fist collided with the wall. Harry tackled Hoshi and they both landed on the floor causing the Turbolift to groan. He rolled off of Hoshi and she swung catching him in the jaw and knocking him backwards. Harry bought a hand to his jaw and glared at her. "You know, I never hit a woman." Harry stated then punched her in the face. "Well I'm lucky you don't classify as a woman." Harry sneered imitating Severus Snape with ease. He picked up the semi conscious Hoshi and half dragged half carried her to the transporter room. Looking at the transporter room controls Harry laughed as he saw that there was a timer that you could set.

Setting the timer to 8 seconds he placed Hoshi in the corner of the room then stepped on to the pad as it activated. He saw the world go black then come into view as he saw Hoshi and Archer standing there as he reappeared.

"Well I guess you have an excuse for disappearing on us for 24 hours?" Archer stated with a half smile.

"Where shall we go captain? This is going to take a long time to explain

TBC

Well here is the end part of the Mirror, Mirror section I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. There will be 2 more chapters for this fanfic then I am finishing this as it is part 1 of a 4 part saga.


	12. Chapter 12

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Gone are the days of the nice kind caring Harry now thrown into the future Harry must find a way back and defeat Voldemort

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Somebody asked me how old Hoshi was and I don't know the exact age of Hoshi but in this she is the same age as Tonks.

This story is AU

Epilogue: Departure

It was almost time, the work on the machine to replicate the effects of his time travel was nearly complete. Trip had devoted a lot of his time to getting it complete. He didn't want Harry to leave, but he did understand that Harry had to return to his own time and face his destiny that was set out for him otherwise the state of their present day might be changed forever. Heck they were lucky that it hadn't changed already. "Hows everything going?" Reed asked as he entered engineering.

"Almost there, I have everything set for the jump back in time, but I don't have any way to know what time they will appear in or where they will appear. For all I know they could end up in this exact spot but because this ship won't be here, they will reappear in space and die. It's very risky." Trip explained.

"Couldn't you tie it in with the transporter system then?" Reed asked out of curiosity. "Wait, what do you mean they?" Reed asked.

"Hoshi is going with Harry." Trip responded.

"But doesn't that run the risk of altering the timeline dramatically?" Reed asked and Trip nodded.

"It does, but Hoshi is a smart girl, she knows how to prevent these sort of things from happening." Trip explained.

"hmm, are you positive this is going to work?"

"Stop questioning the machine… I made it after all." Trip said with a smirk and Reed laughed.

"That is what I'm afraid of." Reed responded and turned to return to his duties. Trip just shook his head and continued working.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Are you sure about this decision?" Harry asked as he sat at the table in his quarters looking across at Hoshi.

"Yes I'm sure, you have no guarantee that you will arrive back at your time or even your country or even Earth." She explained. "So I'll ask you this, how many languages can you speak?" Hoshi said with a victorious smirk.

"Two… well one and a half" Harry responded.

"And the half language?" Hoshi asked curiously.

"Latin," Harry responded with a smile.

"Ahh yes, your magic." She laughed and Harry stood up.

"But, all that comes down to in the end is IF the machine works." Harry explained and shuddered slightly, he didn't know if it was going to work and if it did work, where it would dump him. "For all I know, this could dump me back in crazy mirror world." Here he shuddered in disgust remembering the Mirror Hoshi and how aggressive and violent everyone was in that alternate universe.

"Well," she stood up and walked in front of him. "I suppose we will have to do something to calm those nerves." She said and leaned forwards for a kiss.

*-*-*-*-*-

It took several more weeks to get the preparations and final adjustments completed. Add to the fact that Trip completely reworked the machine to use the Transporter system and the trip back to Earth to make sure all variables could be accounted for. Well as much as they could for time travel and Harry and Hoshi made their way towards the transporter room to head back into the past where Harry belonged. Archer stood there waiting for the two as they entered and Harry smiled slightly.

"It is a shame to see you leave Mr. Potter, but you must return to your own time." Archer said solemnly as he shook Harry's hand.

"As much as I would like to stay here, I have to return to my own time, who knows what damage could be done during my absence. Not to mention, my not returning could alter it even more."

"Anyone else getting the feeling of Déjà vu in this conversation?" Trip asked looking around the room.

"That's because we've all had this conversation with each other several times over the past several weeks." Archer responded.

After several more moments of discussion and Trip doing the final preparations Hoshi and Harry stepped on to the transporter. "Good Luck." Archer said and motioned for Trip to activate the machine.

The Transporter crackeld and buzzed as a larger amount of energy was pumped into the circuitry, outside in the corridor a small explosion was heard but the deck was deserted except for the group in the transporter room. Harry felt the tingling sensation of the Transporter and the world started going black before reeforming in the transporter room.

"Just a second." Trip said as he pressed several buttons and retried the machine. More sparks shot from side panels and around the transporter bay and Harry closed his eyes to keep himself calm as another computer panel exploded. The tingling sensation overtook him and he opened his eyes and glanced to the left at Hoshi only to see in shock that she wasn't fading as well. He tried to shout something but disappeared and was engulfed in darkness

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry reappeared standing in the middle of a deserted street and looked around to see if Hoshi had just appeared after him but after several moments, realised she hadn't. he walked off the road and onto the path looking around trying to see if he recognised anything but nothing looked familiar other than they were houses that surrounded him that looked to be right for the time that he lived.

Wandering up the street he stopped at a window to a TV shop and looked as the tv's flickered with the news.

Sov… Russ… attacked France early today… pushed back Alli… forces

The TV went dead.

"What the hell has happened here?" Harry asked.

TBC

Well there is the end of Wargames Part 1.

Originally I had planned to do a full Star Trek Crossover but then I started replaying the Command and Conquer Series and got C&C Red Alert 3 on my 360 so I decided to have a bit of fun.

Next up

Wargames 2: Red Alert


End file.
